Starfire and Robing meeting
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Just basically a more in depth meeting of starfire, robin and the teen titans. Some romance.


Starfire X Robin

Hey guys! This is my 2nd fanfic, but my first for Star and Robin! I hope you enjoy it! Its just sorta like a POV of them when they meet. I'm sorry if its not precise on the parts in it. I try really hard to follow the story. Just letting you know, when starfire is thinking or talking in the beginning, its in her langauge, i just dont feel like going through and making up the stuff.

Starfire POV

A lonely Tamaranian girl hit the cell door wildly. She knew if she didn't get out, she would be delivered to the citadel. And the stories of what they did to their servants... She was scared. They were awful things. She continued shouting at the guards and hitting the door. She heard them talking outside the door in there weird reptile like voices. "I must get out before we reach the planet!" She screamed in her head. She gathered the rest of the energy she had and slammed the door open. She smiled. And attacked

Robin POV

"Man, i've only been in Jump City for about an hour and there is already a bank robbery." Robin thought to himself. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop chasing the robber. Finally, the robber got an alley. He pulled out a bird a rang and through it. It hits the guy and he backs up. "I don't want trouble ok?" the guy says. Robin almost laughed. He dropped into the alley. "You should have thought of that before you committed the crime." Robin says, coming out of the alley. He runs up to the guy and jump kicks him and starts to fight. He throws him against the wall. "Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-" the robber begins. No. He will not talk about Batman. "Just move here." Robin interrupts. "And from now on, I work alone." Suddenly, a green light shoots across the sky. "What the heck is that?" Robin thinks. It falls and explodes in the distance. "I guess i should check it out." He thinks. He looks back at the robber. "But first, I should take care of him." Robin grabs some rope and ties him to the wall. "The police will find him."

Starfire POV

I crawl out of the crater I just made. I see people surrounding me. I look down at my hands. "No! The handcuffs didn't break!" She thinks. She looks around. She slides down the crater and starts yelling for them to take off the handcuffs. "Slugfor de vornat! Slugfor! Un gushnaut shu raur!" She yells. I bright light comes off from a strange looking device and blinds her for a couple seconds. She starts to fling her arms around in anger. She runs up to a strange looking thing with round black circles on the bottom and hits it into a building. The handcuffs still weren't coming off! She looked over to a place that said "Pizza." It had a yellow column that looked strong enough. She jumped over to it and started hitting the handcuffs against it. "Zo! York! Memsma!" They were almost off! Just one more hit should do-" Suddenly, a object comes and hits her on the head and knocks her away from the column. She recovered for a moment and turned around. A very handsome boy stood in her path.

Robin POV

A girl stood in front of me. She had glowing green eyes. She was actually really pre- NO. "Robin she is a threat to the city. Not just a girl." Robin thinks. He throws his hands out. "Who are you?" he demands. The girl jumps high and slams into the ground. He jumps out of the way just in time. They fight for a couple seconds. In the corner of his eye, he sees a blue cape in an alleyway. (A/n; Raven) He throws an explosive at her. While the smoke clears, he can see her green eyes. His eyes widen and she lifts up a whole car with her foot and throws it at him like it is as weightless as a baby. "Stronger than she looks." He says, looking behind him to see the car lodged in a building far behind them. He looks back to see her handcuffs in his face. He flies back. He pulls out his bo staff. He hits her into a car. He holds up his staff, but it breaks into a hundred pieces. She stands up and cracks her neck with a smile on her face. "Zota" she says and lunges at him. Suddenly, a green shape hits her off her course...

10 minutes later.

Robin POV

"Maybe...Fighting isn't the answer." The girl in the clock says as she lower the shield. Robin looked over at the girl with her now free hands, but still handcuffed together. "Stand down." He says to the 2 boys behind him. "What do you think you're the boss or somethin'?" Says a kid in a hoody behind him. "Just give me a chance." Robin says. He slowly walks over to the girl. She's breathing rather heavily. She grunts and lights up her hands and points them at him. "Gocta!" she says. "Easy, my name is Robin, and i don't want to hurt you, i just want to help." he says reaching for his lock pick. "Gocta! Gocta bu ugna!" She semi yells."Its ok, look." Robin says as calmly as he can. She lowers her hands and unpoweres. Her eyes are very green. Like emeralds. He picks the lock and the handcuffs fall to the ground. She rubs her hands.

Starfire POv

"I must learn his language." Koriand'r thinks. The boy speaks words that she is soon to learn. "There, now maybe we can- MPH!" He is muffled by Koriand'r "lip contacting him." But something is different. Kori had lip contacted hundreds of people, but this one feels diffrent. Like a stirring in her stomach. She regains her mind and pushes him down. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave. me. ALONE!" she shouts, and takes off into the sky, half smiling.

Minutes later...

"Man, i'm hungry. Stupid 9 stomachs." Kori thinks. She shoots her way into a video store. She eyes the snack aisle and begins eating. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Uh, those taste better without the wrapper." She lights up her hands. "Its alright, we're friends, remember?" the boy she lip contacted says. "Friends? Why!? For what purpose did you free me?!" she says. "Uh...Just being...Nice." the boy says. "Nice. We do not have this word on my planet. Closet is "Rutha". Weak!" she says. A boy with a hoody speaks up. "Well down here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king wants you prisoner." She powers down. "Not prisoner. I am...Prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as they're slave." she says. "And...the citadel are?" a girl in a cloak says. Kori shudders inside. "Not. Nice." she says. "Then your not going with them. Not if i have anything to say about it." The spiky hair boy says. She feels like lip contacting him again. Why? She already did. A short boy speaks up. "Uh, don't you mean "we?" Then the wall explodes and they start a fight.

1 hour later. (They got of the Gordanian ship and now are standing on the island.)

"That's quite a view." Raven says. "Yeah. Somebody ought to build a house out here." Cyborg says. "Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast boy says, elbowing Raven. "Ha. You know, you're kinda funny." Raven says. "You think i'm... Funny! Hoohoo! Oh! I know some jokes!" Beast boys says to a nervous Raven. A voice speaks up from behind them. "Please, i look...Nice?" Kori says. The 4 turn around to see the alien girl. Robin steps forward. "I... still dont know your name." he says. "In your language, it would be... Star...Fire." Starfire says. "And i'd like.. To ask permission..To stay here. Where the people are most...kind." she says looking at Robin in the eyes(mask) then both of them blushing and looking down at their feet. "You don't need our permission." Cyborg says. "But if it is our friendship, you got it. Me and cyborg designed these communicators. We thought maybe we should keep in touch." Robin says. "I designed them out of my circuits." Cyborg says. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

**Well there you go! Sorry there isn't much romance. I kinda had a writers block after my first story about jinx and kid flash. I think i will make up another story that has more romance about them. But i will see you guys l8er! **


End file.
